


The Watchers

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Voyeurism, background fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: You never know what you'll see when you're stuck watching security feeds.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt for Kinktober 2020: Voyeurism

Bobbi hated security duty. 

She hated it even more when she had to do it with Hunter. She went to insane lengths to avoid it, trading with Mack, bartering with Elena, even pleading with Daisy when she was really pressed. Somehow, she’d wound up with the short end of the stick tonight. 

She glared over at Hunter who was busy taking some kind of quiz on his phone. Honestly, it was for the best. At least when he was distracted by his phone he couldn’t be distracting her. Bobbi sighed and went back to looking at the monitors. It being a Wednesday night, she wasn’t expecting much of anything, but then again--

A flash of movement on the lab monitors caught her attention and Bobbi felt her eyes go wide as she processed what she was seeing. The lab was empty but for the two science heads who seemed to be involved in a rather heated conversation. She was riveted but doing her best not to alert Hunter to the drama playing out on the screen in front of her. She didn’t think she could handle his commentary. 

Besides, she wanted to see how this played out. 

She watched as they went back and forth, drawing nearer to each other as the tension rose to nearly unbearable levels, even through a screen. Bobbi wished that there was volume on the security feeds. She was dying to know what they were saying. It looked like it was gearing up to be a good fight, good enough that she nearly told Hunter to get popcorn but then--

“Bloody hell!”

Bobbi had no idea when Hunter had come to stand over her shoulder, but they both gasp when Fitz and Jemma folded into each other into what was one of the fiercest kisses she’d ever seen. She knew she was staring slack-jawed but couldn’t help it; even through the pathetically small, grainy security screens, the heat between the two was palpable. 

Her stomach flipped pleasantly and she suddenly wished that Hunter had found anywhere other than here to be. It was just her luck that her ex-husband had decided to stick to her like glue. 

“Did you know about this?”

Bobbi turned around to glare at him, blue eyes narrowed in what could only be called disgust. 

“Why in the world--”

“I mean, you’re always hanging around with Jemma--”   
  


“--would I know anything about her and Fitz?!”

“--I just figured you’d talk about bird stuff!”

She held her glare until she felt the muscles in her jaw twitch. When it was clear that Hunter wasn’t going to back down she huffed and turned back to the screen. 

“We don’t talk about bird stuff,” she muttered, her eyes automatically seeking out the lab camera once more. Their kissing had progressed to something far more heated and she felt her own skin go hot when she realized that they were both tugging at each other’s buttons. “Although I probably should have seen this coming.”

Bobbi considered turning off the camera as she watched Jemma get Fitz’ button down off over his shoulders and onto the floor. They were clearly headed toward getting naked and deserved privacy, but she couldn’t look away. Even when Fitz’ lips on Jemma’s neck made her head fall back in obvious pleasure, twisting her gut. To make matters worse, she could still feel Hunter’s eyes on her, watching for her reactions. 

“What, Hunter?” she eventually snapped, her eyes squarely on the screens before her. “Spit it out.”

“You really fancy her, don’t you?”

Her head whipped back around to look at him, this time her eyes wide with shock. Hunter’s were uncomfortably understanding and she suddenly remembered why she’d fallen in love with him in the first place. And honestly, why she was still in love with him. 

“I do,” she admitted, knowing it wasn’t worth anything to lie to Hunter. He knew her too well. “Both of them, honestly.” Bobbi glanced at the screen to see even more pale skin exposed and swallowed heavily. “But… It’s not the time. They’ve barely figured each other out and I don’t even know--”

“If they’re like us?”

Bobbi gave him a wan smile and nodded. There was Hunter, cutting through the bullshit to get to the heart of the matter like always. 

“I never thought-”

“I know, love.” 

Hunter cut her off as he pulled his chair up next to her, wedging himself in close and resting his chin on her shoulder. Bobbi felt her pulse pick up as his warm breath washed over her skin, her nipples tightening and belly clenching as her eyes found their way back to the screen. They had each other down to their underthings now and it looked like Fitz was getting ready to send Jemma’s bra flying next.

“But the thing is, they don’t need to know what we’re doing right now.” She felt his hand splay on her belly and knew he was just waiting for her to give him the okay to go on. “A nice, harmless fantasy to help you calm down and sleep easy later. Where’s the harm in that?”

She knew it was wrong, knew that it might freak Fitz and Jemma out, but still… They were the ones getting busy in the lab in full sight of the cameras. Fitz had helped install the system. He had to know they were there, right? That they were being recorded. Bobbi had the sudden thought that maybe he got off on the risk. 

True or not, that was reason enough for Bobbi to give in. 

“No harm,” she murmured, leaning back in the chair to give Hunter more room to work and sighing in pleasure when he quickly undid the snap and pulled down the zip on her jeans. “No harm at all.”

Bobbi had quickly found that one of the (questionable) benefits of hooking up with her ex-husband was that she didn’t have to train him on how to please her. Hunter still knew the best ways to get her wound up and wasn’t shy about using them. He traced his fingers over her folds above the thin cotton material of her panties as they both watched the screen. 

Fitz had put Jemma on one of the counters and was on his knees before her, his face buried between her thighs. Even from this angle, Bobbi could tell that Jemma’s knuckles had gone white where she was gripping the counter and she could practically see the flush that was working its way up the other woman’s chest and neck. 

“Credit to Fitz for knowing how to please a woman.” Hunter’s voice had gone sinfully low, causing a fresh wave of arousal to slick her folds. “Is that what you’re imaging, Bob? His mouth on your cunt, his tongue circling your clit? Would you moan for him the way Jemma is?”

She sucked in a shaky breath and did her best not to moan. It was bad enough that Hunter knew exactly what he was doing to her; she wasn’t going to stroke his ego even more if she could help it. That didn’t stop her from squirming lower in her seat or lifting her hips up to meet the brush of his fingers. 

“Maybe.” Bobbi did her best to keep her tone noncommittal, knowing that it would rile Hunter up and leave her very happy. “Maybe louder.” She licked her lips and slowly dragged her eyes from the screen to look at her ex. “Fitz really looks like he knows what he’s doing, but you know what they say. It’s always the quiet ones.”

She watched as Hunter’s brown eyes went even darker and fought not to grin. There was his competitive spirit and it was going to serve her well. He pushed two fingers inside her, pulling a low groan from her. He was better with his hands than he had any right to be and he damn well knew it. 

“Eyes on the screen, love,” he teased before nipping at her earlobe. “You’re on duty after all.”

She did as he bade, her eyes zeroing in on the two scientists. Bobbi watched with eager eyes as Fitz rose to stand between Jemma’s knees and leaned in for a kiss. Her belly clenched as she watched them; neither was shy about it and she wondered what it would be like to kiss either of them at that moment, to know what Jemma tasted like on someone else’s lips.

There was no way they could know that they were watching, but Fitz and Jemma seemed set on putting on a show. Jemma’s hand slipped down between them and Bobbi watched with rapt attention as she opened his fly and took out his cock, her hand loosely pumping him as his lips parted on a moan. She swore she could hear how delicious a sound he made and felt her entire body shudder as Hunter pushed her closer to the edge. 

“You want to be right between them, don’t you?” 

His breath was hot on her ear and neck, causing gooseflesh to break out over her chest and her nipples to tighten almost painfully. Since Hunter didn’t seem intent on touching them, Bobbi took matters into her own hands, kneading her left tit for a moment before pinching the nipple. A slow wave of pleasure rolled through her and she ground down on his hand, seeking more. 

“I want to see you between them,” he continued even as he added a third finger and used his thumb to circle her clit. “Imagine it, Bobbi. Your mouth on Jemma, making her moan while Fitz takes you from behind hard and fast.” He suckled at her earlobe once more, tugging at it gently as he slammed his fingers home in a poor imitation of what he was describing. “You’d come apart in a flash like that, wouldn’t you? Come for me now, Bobbi. I want to feel you come for me.”

And just like that, with his low, growling English accent in her ear, Bobbi broke apart round his digits, her cunt clenching hard as the image of being pinned between their friends fueling her further. She thought it might be the longest and hardest she’d ever come before and once she finally collapsed nearly boneless into her chair as Hunter brought her down. 

She watched with dazed eyes as Fitz and Jemma tumbled into pleasure, clinging to each other as they shook apart at nearly the same time. Bobbi only had a moment to register her longing before Hunter’s voice was in her ear once more. 

“All hope is not lost, Bob.” She could practically hear the grin in his voice as he licked his fingers clean. “I mean it. Fitz stares at your bum nearly as much as he does Jemma’s, and she goes all doe-eyed around you. I’d almost find it sweet if I wasn’t a little jealous.”

That brought Bobbi back to herself. She turned her head to give him a look. From giving her a phenomenal orgasm to insecurities on display in a few seconds flat, that was her ex-husband. Her lips twitched upward and she leaned in to kiss him. 

“You have nothing to be jealous about and you know it,” she whispered. “We’ve always been better when we were part of a team.”

“I know,” Hunter said with a nod, “so maybe it’s time we go get ours.”

Bobbi nodded slowly, his words turning around her brain. Part of her was afraid to hope, but Hunter made an odd kind of sense. 

“Don’t overthink it, Bob. It’ll all work out for us. Just you wait and see.”


End file.
